


Cards and Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy Gideon, F/F, M/M, Mild Gore, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had Dipper expected a normal Valentine's Day in Gravity Falls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cards and Chocolate

Dipper had to say, a letter from Pacifica was surprising, but nothing compared to a dead deer inside of your half of your shared room with it's blood and teeth smeared along the floor and wall to say Bill loved him. Some part of him wished that the blood read "Humans Can Lick Too" instead.

It had started as such a normal holiday.

Wendy had given him a card, more of friendship than anything. Still, it had been the highlighting moment of his day (before he saw his room of course). Candy had given him a card as well, though he wasn't quite sure what it meant. The biggest and nicest card that Candy had given hadn't been to him, but Grenda, and they'd smiled a little more at each other than usual that day at school.

Mabel knocked on their door.

"Don't come in! Don't come in!"

Thankfully, she listened to him. "Who was the card from? I was so excited to get a whole pile of cards today, but then ninety-five percent of them were from Gideon."

"Pacifica." Saying he also got a bit more from Bill wouldn't do him any favors.

"What?"

"Yeah," Dipper said, covering his nose. "It was, uh, shocking."

"I'm sorry, bro. Anyway, I'm gonna go burn all of these cards. Want to join me?"

"No, I can wait. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this."

"Oh, I understand. I'll see you later."

Once she was gone, he looked at his half of the room again. Burning it did not seem like the practical solution, but neither did just cleaning it up. His mind was drawing up blanks.

Why did he think Valentine's Day would be normal in Gravity Falls?


End file.
